<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snickerdoodle Surprise by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287441">Snickerdoodle Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys'>holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gobmas 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alpha Gil Arroyo, Alpha JT Tarmel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Fuck Or Die, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Malcolm Bright Likes It Rough, Multi, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Dani Powell, Omega Malcolm Bright, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Trust, Voyeurism, mentioned JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel and JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel/Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm doesn't think twice about eating a few of the snickerdoodles sat out in the precinct kitchen. </p><p>When the effects set in, he has Gil, JT, and Dani there to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell/JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gobmas 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snickerdoodle Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/missneko/gifts">missneko</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So Nekooooo I hear you like sex pollen &gt;:3 I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it!! I knocked this one out so fast with how much I enjoyed it (It probably helps that the whole set up had me feeding him XD) Love you!! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>And yup, this is it! The final day of Gobmas. I hope everyone who's been reading along enjoyed it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This case has been long. Long and frustrating and seemingly never ending. Long enough, in fact, for JT and Gil to start getting at each other’s throats, their usual easygoing friendship and work relationship giving way to instinct. </p><p>Malcolm’s certain he’s never seen JT snarl at Gil like that. They work together better than many alphas would, but tonight… he shares a look with Dani. He knows the calm nature of the team was often attributed to the presence of one and then two omegas to even things out. </p><p>She looks just as wary as he does. </p><p>“You know what sounds <em>great </em>right about now?” Malcolm says cheerfully over Gil’s responding snarl. “Coffee!” He leans over the conference table to scoop up all of the empty cups.</p><p>“Coffee sounds wonderful,” Dani agrees. Her gaze is pointed, stern, and focused on the two alphas. </p><p>They calm down under the weight of it. For now. </p><p>Malcolm drops the four paper cups into the trashcan by the door and tucks the cardboard tray under his arm. “I’ll be back shortly.” He exchanges another meaningful glance with Dani. </p><p>She nods. </p><p>The precinct beyond the conference room is quiet. The usual night crew is there, sure, but otherwise, there’s not much going on that requires extra presence in the middle of the night. Hell, they wouldn’t even be here if not for the way their killer’s spree has escalated not once but <em>three </em>times in the last week. The pressure coming down from the brass is unbearable. </p><p>Out here, though, it’s not so bad. Malcolm feels his shoulders relax the further away from the team he gets, and he practically skips over to the kitchenette. The coffee, of course, is nearly empty. There’s <em>maybe </em>a cup left in the machine, and it’s been sitting for a while. He whistles as he dumps it, refills the reservoir. Measuring out the grounds is fucking blissful in comparison to the argument he’s sure to walk back into. He slots everything back into place and switches it to brew.</p><p>It’s as he’s waiting at the counter, idly tapping his fingers against his forearm, that he notices the plate on the table in the corner. Piled high with large, pale, buttery yellow cookies dusted with what looks like cinnamon sugar, it immediately draws his attention. Sometimes other officers or their families bring in food to share. The general rule is if it’s not labeled, it’s free game. </p><p>And he doesn’t see any sort of label by the plate. Malcolm takes one off the top and takes a whiff. His lips curl up. Snickerdoodles, just as he guessed. He breaks the cookie in half and delights in the blatant chewiness that awaits him. The first bite is delicious. They were clearly baked earlier in the evening, so they’re fresh and soft. He unashamedly finishes the cookie off as he waits for the coffee to finish brewing. </p><p>Four disposable coffee cups are filled with piping hot caffeine. He tops them off with varying amounts of milk and sugar, knowing each of the team’s preferences off the top of his head by now. He carefully sticks them in the cardboard tray. </p><p>He also grabs another two cookies on his way out. Both are for himself. Gil prefers hard candy. Dani’s more into savory foods, and JT isn’t a fan of cinnamon. Malcolm pops another cookie chunk in his mouth as he enters the conference room again and distributes the drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, freshly brewed coffee can’t make up for the nights of lost sleep or alleviate the pressure to solve this case now. Malcolm eats the last bit of his second cookie and presses the heels of his palms to his closed eyes as JT and Gil get into each other’s faces <em>again</em>. His head is aching. He’s tiring, the caffeine no longer keeping him wired but starting to make him drowsy instead. He’s hot, too. </p><p>Standing abruptly, Malcolm rips his suit jacket off and lets it drop to the floor. He sits back down as if nothing happened. He reaches for his last cookie when the back of a hand is pressed against his forehead. Blinking up, he realizes it’s Gil.</p><p><em>Oh</em>. They must have stopped fighting.</p><p>Gil’s forehead creases with worry. “You don’t look so hot, kid.”</p><p>“On the contrary,” Malcolm says, abandoning his quest for the snickerdoodle, suddenly not feeling terribly hungry at all, “it feels like it’s boiling in here.”</p><p>Leaning in, Gil takes a slow, deep whiff of the air. He steps back then, startled. “Your last heat leave was two months ago, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Malcolm nods. He tugs at his tie. It <em>really </em>is hot in the room. Finally, the implication registers. “<em>No</em>, I have another month!”</p><p>JT takes a few steps closer. “You smell like heat,” he agrees. His and Gil’s gazes are intense. </p><p>Not uncomfortable, because Malcolm trusts both of them much too much, but worrisome, because he also trusts them <em>too </em>much to lie to him about this. </p><p>Across the room, Dani curses, looking at the table rather than the three of them. “Where’d you get the cookies?”</p><p>Malcolm’s heart drops. Desire curls up his spine. He realizes now that he’s hard, probably has been for some time. “There’s a whole plate in the kitchen. You think they’re drugged?”</p><p>“I have a friend in the SVU,” she says as she grabs the cookie and tosses it in the trash. “They’ve got a nasty case of induced cycles, and the drug that did it was ingested. Bright, you’re about to go into a heavy heat. We don’t have time to get you out, and toys won’t help anyway.” Her face is dark, her movements jerky. As an omega, she isn’t affected by his heat pheromones, but she is <em>pissed</em>. “Lock the door behind me and don’t open it for anyone else,” she orders.</p><p>And then she’s gone. </p><p>JT does lock the door, even if it seems to take him effort to drag himself away from Malcolm. “I’ll keep an eye out for her,” he says roughly, reluctantly. “Can you take care of him first?”</p><p>The tightening of the hand on the back of his neck makes Malcolm realize he’s already swaying towards Gil. Gil, the alpha he used to (and, admittedly, still does) fantasize about during his heats. He knows Gil would take care of him. Malcolm certainly wants to take care of <em>him</em>. Licking his lips, he drops down to his knees in front of the alpha. </p><p>Gil’s breath hitches. He brushes the hair out of Malcolm’s face with a hesitant hand, lust and worry warring on his face. “Take what you need, kid,” he croaks eventually. </p><p>Malcolm doesn’t need to hear another word. He yanks the zipper of Gil’s slacks down and tugs his thickening cock through the fly. The bead of precome at the tip tastes like heaven. He groans as he laps at it, groans as he swirls his tongue around the head, groans as he grips at Gil’s hips and forces himself to take him in to the root. <em>Fuck</em>. He tastes like sweat and want. Like the promise of what Malcolm desperately needs. </p><p>Strong, familiar hands cradle his head. </p><p>Malcolm fucks his face right onto Gil’s cock. He ignores the tears that build in his eyes. He’s drooling already, strings of thick saliva starting to drip down his chin and off of Gil, too, but he can’t stop. Doesn’t <em>want </em>to. Gil pops in and out of his throat so rapidly he’s sure to be sore later. </p><p>When those hands start to move him, start to yank him back and forth, Malcolm moans low and long around his length. He can practically taste Gil’s come. He does the best he can to encourage him. </p><p>“Fuck,” Gil growls out as he holds Malcolm’s face flush against his groin. His thick cock throbs in the tight space. Pulling back, he lets some of his spend pool in Malcolm’s mouth, the last streak catching his chin. He scoops it up with his thumb and wipes it against swollen lips. He may not be able to knot like this, but he certainly still comes just as much. “You look so good like this, city boy. Swallow for me.”</p><p>Malcolm smiles dopily at him and does as asked, his eyes sliding shut in bliss. Although it won’t fully quench the fire building up within him, the taste of alpha — of <em>Gil </em>— is soothing. </p><p>For a moment. </p><p>Gil groans when Malcolm noses at his spent cock. It won’t be long before he’s ready to go again, but the scent of heat is still relatively light in the conference room, and so he needs a minute or two. </p><p>Good thing is, there’s another alpha here. JT swaps places with him, taking a seat and freeing his erection. “I’ve got something else you can suck on.”</p><p>Malcolm shuffles over on his knees. “What about Tally?” he murmurs as he rubs his face against it. His tongue peeks out now and then for little kitten licks. </p><p>“She’s been asking about you,” JT says, gripping himself and lightly slapping Malcolm on the cheek, leaving a smear of precome. “You join us on date night, and we can make it up to her.”</p><p>Moaning at the idea, Malcolm takes the tip into his mouth and suckles at it. One hand rests on JT’s thigh, the other reaches down to cup his balls. They’re heavy, swollen and ready to fill him up. Malcolm takes it slower this time. He’s not as needy, still riding the wave of Gil, and that means he can really appreciate the way JT stretches out his throat. He cups and rolls his sack. He takes him in all the way and swallows thickly. </p><p>It’s while he’s building up a rhythm that there’s a knock at the door. </p><p>Gil listens. Opens it. </p><p>Dani slips in and immediately locks it behind her. She has a crumpled grocery bag full of water bottles from the precinct fridge in one hand, an opened box of protein bars tucked under her arm. “SVU has the cookies. No one else ate any yet, but no one’s taking the blame for bringing them in, either. They’re checking surveillance footage. How is he?”</p><p>As if to answer, Malcolm hums happily around JT, who holds him close and unloads right down his throat with a satisfied groan.</p><p>Malcolm gets to his feet, swaying. He accepts the water bottle Dani hands him, cracking it open and downing two thirds of it in one go. He’s sad to dilute the taste, but he’s parched and hot and desperate for the coolness of it. “It’s more intense,” he says breathlessly. “Builds up faster.”</p><p>She nods. “That’s what SVU said. It won’t be over until it runs through your body,” she warns him. Reaching out, she tucks a strand of his hair behind his ear. The action serves to scent him, too, and the touch of a fellow omega is a comforting contrast to how heated he feels.</p><p>“Then let’s keep going.” His eyes swing to Gil, whose cock is already thick once again. He tugs at his slacks until he can step out of them. The seat of his pants are <em>soaked</em>.</p><p>Gil wastes no time in guiding him over to a chair. He sits down first and then settles Malcolm on his lap. “So wet,” he says roughly, positioning his cock until he can fuck right in with a snap of his hips. “So ready for me.”</p><p>“Always,” Malcolm moans. “God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”</p><p>Every thrust is audible. Slick, filthy noises fill the room. “Yeah?” Gil slams the omega back down on his cock. His knot is starting to inflate, a slight bump in an otherwise smooth ride. “Daddy’s wanted you for a while now, kid.” He wraps a hand around the back of Malcolm’s neck and pulls him in for a sloppy kiss. </p><p>There’s a <em>schlick schlick</em> behind them as JT fists his cock and enjoys the show. Even Dani has a hand under her shirt cupping a breast as she watches with dark eyes.</p><p>Gil has to fight not to knot Malcolm. Although pack omegas have largely become a thing of the past, he can’t help but think of Malcolm as one right now. One of the things gluing their little pack together. Someone to share, to love, to <em>fuck </em>together, and the part of him that knows he’s the head of their group wants to knot him and make his claim first.</p><p>But this isn’t the time. Reluctantly, he holds Malcolm’s hips just high enough to prevent the lock. His come still floods his hole, still has the chance of breeding him up, still will soothe the heat inside of him. He just doesn’t want the first knot to be like this.</p><p>Malcolm looks disappointed, but he kisses the corner of Gil’s mouth in understanding before getting to wobbly feet and turning towards JT and Dani. Come leaks down his thighs. “So, who’s next?” he jokes.</p><p>Exchanging glances with her partner, Dani murmurs something to JT he can’t hear. She’s the only one not affected by his heat. She could sit on the sidelines if she wanted. </p><p>He bites his lip as she strides forward. Brushes past him, making sure their shoulders touch. </p><p>With quick movements, she hops up to lay on the table, pops the button of her pants, arches her back, and pushes them down towards her knees. Down to the floor. She’s bare underneath. </p><p>Malcolm stumbles over to her. His fingers skim her legs, trailing up to where she’s glistening, but he stalls when a broad hand cups his ass. He leans back against JT and groans. The alpha’s cock is a hot line along his cheeks. </p><p>“She’s waiting for you, man,” JT says, amused. He gently nudges Malcolm’s back, guiding him to bend at the waist.</p><p>Dani smirks down at him. Her breasts rise with each breath. The edge of her shirt skims just above her pubic bone, the short curls that frame her cunt. “Show me what you got, Bright.”</p><p>Widening his stance, Malcolm grips her hips and noses at her lips. She’s slick, musky from the day’s work. He points his tongue and traces her slit, delving a little deeper to make circles around her clit. </p><p>JT waits until she threads her fingers through his hair to slot himself into Malcolm with a quick thrust. </p><p>Malcolm gasps against her cunt. He picks up where he left off, though, moaning as his stubble gets coated in her juices. It’s hard to keep up with every harsh smack of JT’s hips. He’s shoved towards her over and over, the edge of the table digging into him. His teasing touches end up swiping her clit more often than not. His cock drips onto the floor.</p><p>“That’s it,” Gil says, dropping into a chair at his side. “You’re a good boy for us, aren’t you, Bright?”</p><p>“Damn right,” JT growls. His swelling knot is pushing up against Malcolm’s rim now, but he holds back, too, his grip on his hips bruising with the effort. </p><p>Dani swings a trembling leg up onto his shoulder and uses her heel to drag him a little closer. “I know you can do better than that.”</p><p>In response, Malcolm slips two fingers into her. They glide in easy with how wet and wanting she is, and he crooks them <em>right </em>where her G-spot should be. </p><p>She cries out and clenches down around his fingers.</p><p>“Good job, kid,” Gil murmurs. </p><p>JT takes the view before him as reason to fuck into Malcolm harder, the bulge of his knot battering but not locking into place. He growls again when he starts to come. The first few spurts end up <em>deep </em>inside Malcolm. </p><p>The last few land across his back, hot and thick. Malcolm shivers. He’s so close, so ready.</p><p>And then JT slaps his ass with his free hand.</p><p>Malcolm moans against Dani’s leg and paints the floor. He pants, trying to catch his breath. “I think — I think it’s wearing off.” </p><p> </p><p>(It takes another four hours.) </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>